Me or Gene, Mai?
by DaMONSTA uLOVE
Summary: Naru is back and reopening SPR. After discovering some feelings for Mai he tries to win her from who he thinks she loves... Gene... or... JOHN?
1. Chapter 1

**DaMONSTA uLOVE:** This is my first fanfiction. Review please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Mai pov**

It's been 6 months after Naru left. And I can't stop thinking about what he said to me that day at the lake… Me or Gene? I never gave him his answer before he left.. I told him I liked him… but was that the truth? Since he's been gone I can't stop thinking about him no matter how hard I try. I think that I love him. But when he comes back, I don't know if I can tell him that without being scolded or worse.

Ive recently began a new temporary job until Naru and Lin come back to reopen SPR. I've taken up a CNA (Certified Nurse's Assistant) job so I can be more prepared when we start accepting cases again. That way if something does happen, we have more than just Ayako to depend on. Takigawa, Yasu, Mosako, and John don't know about this. I'm hoping it to be a surprise for them so I'm not always a open book like Naru used to tell me. I have to go to school in the morning do I should probably go to sleep now so I'm not late again… I'm trying to not get detention again for the 2 time this week

**Naru Pov **

It's been 6 months since I brought Gene back from Japan to England. I feel it is necessary to reopen SPR back up in Japan and rehire the others.. Specifically a small brunette I've been missing her quite a lot lately.

I've already called the others and told them I'll be arriving in 3 days. I've informed them all to keep this a secret to Mai as I want my arrival to be a surprise.

After arriving in Japan with Lin, I was greeted by the others (Excluding Mai). I thought it would be a great surprise if I picked her up at school… in case she's mad and there are witnesses.. My plan is to pick her up and offer her my assistant job back. I'm just hoping she's not mad since I left so suddenly and haven't contacted her for 6 months..

**Mai Pov**

School was so boring today, as soon as I heard the bell ring I immediately left even though it was one of my favorite classes. Astronomy. I just couldn't focus on anything. I woke up this morning feeling excited for some reason.

I walked out of the school doors and was heading home to my apartment when I saw a familiar van with someone in black leaning against the side…. I got a little closer and my heart started beating fast when I saw who it was… N-naru?

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: thank you everyone that reviewed. The story will get better so try to bear the first few chapters. I hope your all liking it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

…

**Mai Pov**

... N-naru? I t-thought you were in England...Why didn't you tell me you were back..?

my heart was racing now, whys he here? Did he finally come back to reopen SPR?

Im telling you now mai. I didn't think it would matter so much that I'm coming back after I told you I would reopen SPR. Naru shoots me a cold glare.

I'm sorry Naru, you just took so long and you never contacted me so I didn't know what to think... I instantly felt my cheeks and heart warm after finally seeing him again.

Well Mai, If your done staring at me I'd love to get into the van and finish this conversation. It's cold outside and I wouldn't want my assistant to get hypothermia. Naru opens the door for me.

What makes you think I'm still your assistant Naru? I asked. Honestly Mai. I never fired you or let you go. I just temporarily closed SPR to bring Gene back to England with my family.

O-ok... I get into the SPR van and head over with Naru to reopen SPR officially. The ride there was quiet. I was happy to finally have my old job back and to work with Naru again.. I really missed him. I smiled.

**Naru Pov**

After seeing Mai. My mood instantly brightened. She was always so cheerful and shy it was cute. How she would be so bold sometimes and say something and instantly blush and start to stutter sometimes. I love her.. But I can't tell her that yet... until I know, Me or Gene.

…**.**

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Sorry about the short chapters guys. ill make them longer when I have more time.**

**Naru: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Unfortunately, I had to rewrite the whole chapter since the original got deleted -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt**

**...**

**Mai Pov**

As soon as I walked into SPR, I was shocked to see all the others waiting there for us. But what surprised me even more was when someone walked up to me and suffocated me in a bear hug. When I looked up to see who it was, I was even more surprised to see it was John...

I missed you Mai. I'm happy to see you've been doing ok since I've been gone visiting Australia. John said sweetly giving me a smile.

I-i missed you too John.. Before I had a chance to say anything else I was interrupted by 'Mai, tea.'

**Naru Pov**

When I got into the office, the first thing that happened was John hugging Mai. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was getting upset with the way he was looking at her and what he said.

But then I remembered that this is John the priest. I have nothing to worry about, hes a gentle guy that cares for everyone.

Before anyone had a chance to strike up a conversation, I ended the chances with 'Mai, tea.'

I quickly walked into my office to start all the paperwork I needed to do to reopen SPR. Everything else was quite simple since everyone was still employed.

**...**

A few minutes later I was greeted by Mai coming in with tea. She let it down next to me and said something I wasn't expecting. 'I missed you Naru, I'm glad your back.' With that she walked out.

I just started sipping the tea when I realized something... the cup she gave me was the same one she got me on our last case... the one where she purified Kirishima-sensei and the students.

She also remembered my favorite tea. Earl Grey. I missed her and her tea a lot recently. Nobody makes it as great as she does.

**...**

After a few hours I got a call from a client. Kioko Kiro, she will be arriving tomorrow to give me the details.

Midnight Pond. This seems like an interesting case already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**...**

**Naru Pov**

The next day, Mai was late.. Again. You would think after 6 months she wouldn't be late anymore but I guess some things never change.

I was getting ready to pick up the SPR phone and call her when she walked in panting like she just ran a few miles.

Sorry I'm late Naru, my alarm didn't go off so I didn't wake up.

Mai, tea. We have a client coming in so make enough for them as well. I calmly said.

After about 15 minutes, Kioko arrived. I greeted her, told her to sit down, and opened my black note book while Lin opened his laptop ready to take notes.

Let's get down to business. Can you tell me what's been going on to make you seek our help?

Yes, my family owns a cabin in the forest near our house, its right by a pond that is called Midnight pond. Every time someone tries to stay there they wake up in the middle of the night because they hear moonlight sonata playing. On top of that, people have gone missing. Either they are found drowned at the bottom of the pond, or they are never found.

Some of us that have tried going there have found scratches and bruises on our bodies. The pond has always been so beautiful and is part of our family. Will you please help us Mr. Shibuya?

Mai placed some tea in front of her while I made my decision.

Set up a big room for our base, and a few rooms for sleeping arrangements. We'll be there tomorrow morning to start our investigation. And you can give my assistant Mai the location and contact information before you leave.

Thank you so much Mr. Shibuya. Kioko stood up and bowed before leaving.

Mai, be ready at 6 am tomorrow, and don't be late. When she was turning around I said oh and Mai, tea.

**Mia Pov**

Jeez, he's all business. I thought while I made his tea. I'm really curious about this case we accepted. Midnight Pond... If I think about it, it's kind of romantic. Being at a isolated pond in a forest with Naru...

Mai, call the others and inform them about our investigation tomorrow. Tell them to be here at 6 am also.

I did as requested and got my stuff before heading out.

Mai, hold on a second. I'll walk you home. I want to make sure you get home safely since its starting to get dark. Naru said with no emotion in his voice.

O-ok.. I said a little nervous. This was a little new, then again.. I never got off work this late before..

After 5 minutes he came out with a jacket and we left. The walk back was quiet, but I really enjoyed it. It wasn't awkward but peaceful and nice.

Halfway home it started raining, I started regretting now bringing my jacket when Naru wrapped his jacket around me and said, next time bring a jacket Mai; I don't want you getting a cold on our case.

I blushed and continued to walk back with him until getting to my apartment. I offered him tea before he left and handed him his jacket.

Mai, remember not to be late tomorrow, if you are I'll come get you. Naru said before turning and walking out the door.

I'm really happy Naru is back. Although I did have to call and quit my CNA job. At least I already went through the training and am certified. I hope it will be a good surprise to the others, and Naru.

**...**

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: I hope your all enjoying the story so far. I'll try and update more often.**

**John: please review, mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**...**

**Naru pov**

it's 5:45 in the morning. Where's Mai? She hasn't called and it takes 20 minutes to walk here. I thought slightly annoyed and worried. If she isn't here in 5 minutes i'll be forced to go get her.

...

Lin, are we all packed up? Yes Naru. Good, tell the others to meet us there. We have to stop off to pick up Mai. I said before getting in the van with Lin.

...

When we got to Mai's house I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I opened it and walked in to see if she was still there. I was growing more worried when I found her suitcase packed and untouched. I made my way to her room and opened the door slowly. I was a little irritated but amused when I saw her alarm clock flashing 12:00 indicating that the power went out. So that's why she's late, I thought as I gazed at Mai sleeping soundly under the covers, I walked over to her and gently shook her till she woke up.

It was amusing seeing the panic and realization flash on her face when she saw who it was. But before I could say anything else, she rolled on her side and muttered 5 more minutes. I told her she has to be up in 5 minutes and she promised, than instantly fell back asleep.

About 5 minutes later I tried waking her up again when her response was, 'welcome to the dark side, are you surprised I lied about waking up?'

A little shocked, I almost started laughing but realized if she wasn't getting up we were going to be late.

Making a quick decision; I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the van with her suitcase. Lin just looked at me and smirked when he saw what I was doing. Choosing to ignore him, I gently laid her down in the back and got in next to her.

An hour or so later, I was going over the notes on our case when Mai (still asleep) adjusted herself by placing her head in my lap. I looked her over and saw she was already dressed for today, she was wearing a black cami and a blue short skirt. She looked so beautiful in it, but she looked even more adorable sleeping in my lap. That's when I barely heard her say something, I got a little closer so I could hear when she faintly said... 'Oliver'

...

DaMONSTA uLOVE: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt**

**...**

**Mai Pov**

I was sleeping when all of a sudden I felt a huge bump and I landed on something warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and realized I was in a car... No, wait. A van. The SPR van... how did I get here?

I looked up to see what I landed on when I saw I was completely on top of a sleeping Naru.. I couldn't help but blush and I started getting up when he wrapped his arms around me keeping me on top of him... I didn't know what to do, I really liked being in his arms but I panicked when I thought about what he would do when he woke up.

Suddenly I heard a soft chuckle coming from Lin and I immediately shot him a glare. I didn't want to risk waking him up so I just stayed there and went back to sleep hoping he would just assume it was a accident like it was..

...

When we arrived, I was woken up again by Lin quickly saying we were there and getting out of the van. I was still on Naru when he woke up and was scared when I saw him open his eyes.. But all he did was look at me surprised and let me go and quickly got out of the car.

When I got out of the car, I saw Kioko Kiro waiting outside the forest to greet us. I bowed while Naru introduced her to Monk, Ayako, John, Mosako, and Yasu.

Before we started unloading the equipment, Kioko wanted to show us the cabin and pond so we knew where we were going. But when we got to the cabin, I sweat dropped when I saw it was more like a house.. If this is supposed to be a cabin, I'm scared to see what the actual house looks like. I thought.

Since the only place that has had any problems is our family cabin, your welcome to continue your investigation in private. The cabin is all yours until your investigation is finished. I've fully stocked the kitchen for you all so you don't have to worry about being interrupted. And thank you so much again Mr. Shibuya for accepting my case. Kioko said. Also, most of the victims have been young girls so I would suggest keeping a male with the females at all times.

Kioko bowed once before turning around and showing us the rest of the cabin. As requested, you can use the biggest room as your base, and there are four rooms for your sleeping arrangements. With that, Kioko left us to our case to solve without any distractions.

...

By the time we all finished setting up base, everyone was exhausted. We were almost finished setting up all the cameras, when I realized we still haven't checked out the pond.

I turned to Naru and said, "Naru, we still need to set up the camera at the pond, do you want me to hurry and do it?"

Naru turned to me and said, of course Mai, but I don't want you going alone. You heard what Kioko said. Take Takigawa with you. And when you get back, i'll decide the sleeping arrangements and we can all head to bed so we're well rested in the morning to start the investigation.

Uh.. Naru..? 'Yes Mai?' Monk is already asleep.. I said pointing at a sleeping Monk.

Naru sighed. Alright Mai, I will go with you. Lin, watch the monitors until we get back.

Lin nodded and continued watching while Naru and I picked up the waterproof camera and exited, heading towards the pond.

**...**

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. **

**...**

**Mai Pov**

The walk to the pond was short, but it was so quiet it felt like a hour. But when we finally got there, I gasped at what I saw. In front of us, laying on the shore of the pond was an old looking but well maintained as if time didn't touch it, black gazebo. Surrounding it like a cover was wild rose vines with bright red roses on it. The gazebo alone was breathtaking. But what what was even more beautiful.. I realized was why they called it 'Midnight Pond'.

Kioko was right when she said it was isolated. It was completely surrounded by trees. And the water was so clear you could see them reflecting off the water. And in the middle of pond, was the moon shining into it along with the stars. It was almost hypnotic. I thought as I watched the moonlight shine on it making the still water shine even more.

I guess Naru felt the same way about it because he was standing next to me the whole time staring at the water. We were in complete silence and I even forgot about the camera we were supposed to be setting up when I saw something in the water. I looked a little closer and saw it was a little girl, she looked like she needed help or she was going to drown. Naru saw her also but before he could say anything I was already running towards her and dived in.

I didn't know if she was a spirit or not, just that I couldn't take the risk is she was real. I was swimming as fast as I could and just as I was about to get to her, as fast as she appeared, she slipped into the water sinking to the bottom.

I got to where she was, took a deep breath, and dove in to get her. I was ignoring the yells from Naru, I just knew that I had to at least try to save her. The pond was really deep, I was running out of air. But I didn't care when I got to the bottom and realization hit me when she wasn't there. My lungs were burning now and I tried swimming up for air when something wrapped around my legs and pulled me down. I looked down to see but my vision was already getting dark.

I was feeling out of it when I heard a splash faintly above me and felt a arm around my waist pulling me up towards the surface. I was relieved when I took a deep breath, but I was so weak, I just laid on whoever it was that saved me and was taking me to shore. I looked up and was surprised to see it was John..


	8. Chapter 8

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Sorry for taking so long to update, I hurt my hand so I wasn't able to type. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. **

**...**

**Mai Pov**

John...? Wheres Naru? I asked

Mai, what caused you to jump into the pond? I came out here to see what was taking you so long and I see you getting dragged under the pond. Are you okay? John gave me a worried look ignoring my question. You gave me a fright Mai.

I-i'm okay John... But where is Naru? I heard him yelling at me but it suddenly stopped when I was pulled down. Is he okay? I thought getting scared.

He's fine Mai, he was knocked unconscious by the spirit but Lin is taking care of him. John said a little fast. You should be more worried about yourself. we just got here and you almost drowned. I don't know what I would of done if I had gotten to you too late.

Johns words took a second to sink in. I tried to hide my blush so I tried to stand up but was too weak from the current event and started falling, I was expecting to hit the ground when John caught me. So much for helping out more. I thought. Maybe I am a ghost magnet...

Mai, I'm going to take you back to base, you need to shower off and get some rest, ill protect you until Naru and the others wake up, okay?

I nodded in agreement and before I could say anything else, john picked me up and started heading back to base. On the walk back, exhaustion finally hit me and my vision started turning black. This is just great, I thought, before I fell asleep in John's arms.

**...**

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Sorry about this short chapter, the next one will be longer.**

**P.S. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**...**

**Naru Pov**

I woke up on a couch in the base with an extremely painful headache. I looked around and saw Lin silently watching the monitors. Wheres Mai? I asked him a little annoyed.

Lin looked up startled and quickly said; shes resting, John is currently looking after her until you woke up to give the sleeping arrangements for everyone.

Is she ok? I asked. All I remember is seeing her being dragged into the pond, then I felt something hard hit my head and everything went black.

She'll be ok Naru. Lin calmly stated before giving Naru a cup of Earl Grey tea. You've been unconscious for a while so don't get up to fast until your fully recovered. I haven't told your parents yet about what happened. I'm giving the decision to you since it wasn't serious enough for you to be hospitalized. Lin said before turning back to the monitors.

Ignoring what Lin said, I immediately got up and picked up my black notebook and wrote down what happened. Lin, I said. Wake up Miss Motsuzaki and have her make some wards for the cabin. I'm going to make the sleeping arrangements now so everyone can get some real rest.

Lin turned around and walked to the couch behind him and gently shook Ayako till she awoke and told her what I ordered.

I forgot everyone was still in here, I thought. Before noticing father Brown and Mai were missing. I started worrying but figured John would protect and be there for Mai if anything happened.

I decided to not wait for them and started assigning rooms to everyone. Remembering what kyoko said, I decided to pair the girls up with a guy. Motsuzaki and Takigawa, Hara and Brown, Lin and Yasuhara, and myself with Mai. I'll tell everyone when Mai and john get back.

**Mai pov**

After I fell asleep, I saw the familiar darkness and Gene. Of course hed show up on a case but not when I ask for him. I thought a little irritated. What's going on here Gene? I asked.

Theres a dark presence here. You need to be careful, I haven't gathered much information yet, but I do know that nobody can be alone. And never go to the pond alone at night. Its beauty is hypnotic and the spirit lures people with it to try to drown them. Whatever you see happen in the pond, whatever the spirit says, you cannot go after it. Gene gave me a worried look. I also think that its not just the pond that is being haunted. But that is all I know.

Thank you Gene. I'm happy to see you again, I haven't since you were found.. Why haven't you moved on yet? I asked suddenly.

Gene gave me a worried look and said; I can't leave until I know for sure you all can handle everything without me. I care for you all, and I don't want to see any of you end up here permanently like I am. Gene said with a pained expression.

I couldn't help it, I found myself hugging Gene. I didn't like the thought of him being a spirit, all I felt I could do was hug him.

Mai, gene whispered to me. I'm glad I can be with you here in your dreams. But.. It's time for you to wake up now. I'll be here when you sleep next. I promise.

Before I could say anything else, I found myself awake on a bed with John watching over me.

**...**

**DaMONSTA uLOVE: Please review!**


End file.
